Relatos de Runaterra
by noctisfudo
Summary: Muchas cosas pasan en el misterioso continente de Runaterra, pero son pocas las personas que llegan a toparse con alguno de estos misterios, que pasara cuando dos exiliados empiecen una aventura donde cualquier cosa puede pasar.
1. Prologo

La noche era por lo regular tranquila... pero aquella era una noche lluviosa, incluso el mismo clima presagiaba que esa noche correría sangre, ella como su cabellera blanca se acercaba poco a poco al pueblo que estaba siendo atacado por bandido o eso es lo que la pequeña niña de largo cabello negro le había dicho hace aproximadamente diez minutos. Se había encontrado con ella cuando se preparaba para cubrirse de la lluvia; la pequeña, le explico y la chica de cabellera blanca accedió, no tenia nada que perder de echo con algo de suerte si ayudaba a los habitantes le darían algo de agua, comida es incluso un lugar refugiarse de la lluvia antes de seguir con su exilio, así que dejo a la chica en ese lugar para que se cubriera de la lluvia y estuviera a salvo con la promesa que regresaría cuando todo terminara, después de darle una sonrisa para calmarla se dirigió al pueblo lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, pero cuando llego al pueblo no encontró ni huellas de lucha o siquiera personas solo un silencio sepulcral, pero antes que pudiera dar la vuelta y salir de lo que cualquier idiota sabría es una trampa, se vio rodeada de la rededor de unas quince personas no podía distinguir si había mujeres entre ellos no había tiempo, se concentró rápidamente en sus ropas.

\- Esclavistas- dijo susurrando.  
Y antes que pudiera decir algo mas uno de ellos dijo algo que la hizo sentir enferma y recordar lo idiota que era.  
\- Vez te dije que mi niña nunca nos falla en traernos mercancía y que mejor que una chica linda pagaran muy bien por ella.  
Después de sonreír de una manera que le dio asco a la chica de pelo blanco, se puso en posición de pelea, acercó su mano a su espada rota preparada para derramar sangre, pero en el fondo ella no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en Jonia cuando fue traicionada por los suyos y abandonada para morir. Y pensó que tonta había sido en ilusionarse con estos últimos meses en los cuales las pesadillas de aquel día había dejado de atormentarla... se equivocaba rotundamente a donde fuera su pasado, la guerra, la matanza la seguiría.

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja en verdad piensas hacer algo con esa espada rota.  
Pese a lo dicho ella alzo su espada y les hablo

-Son una basura de personas, como es posible que hagan algo como esto, involucrar a una pequeña niña en esta... atrocidad y aun mucho peor si es cierto que es hija de alguno de ustedes. No me importa si ella me odia por lo que estoy apunto de hacer.  
Alguno de los que estaban a tras de ella dijo algo que abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Noxus! nos quito todo cuando invadió Jonia hace ya casi doce años y durante los siete años que estuvo ocupando las islas de sur perdimos todo, familia, amigos, nuestras tierras y aun incluso después de que los expulsaron, cuando pensábamos que todo cambiaría fuimos olvidados, esta es la única manera en la que podemos seguir adelante todo gracias a Noxus!  
En ese momento ella se sintió enferma al recordar las atrocidades que había cometido cuando fue miembro de la élite de Noxus, la gente que había dejado sin hogar, sin familia, esta era la prueba de que su pasado nunca la dejaría... estos esclavistas eran la prueba de los terrible errores que había cometido y aunque se sintiera culpable tenia la obligación de librarlos de este horrible destino que ella y otros habían causado.

Tomo aire y entonces dijo gritando  
\- ¡Mi nombre es Riven y una vez fui miembro de la armada que aterrorizó y destruyo su hogares y para librarlos de esta vida, les ofrezco lo único que tengo... que es la promesa de que sus muertes serán rápidas y que cargare con estas el resto de mi vida!

Al oír esto mucho de los esclavistas se sorprendieron pero sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron sobre la chica en ese momento Riven lanzo una explosión ki que dejo aturdidos a todos... se lanzo sobre el primero que tenia en frente le clavo la espada en estomago matándolo al instante como prometió, saco la espada de su estomago y fue por el siguiente y como si fuera una con el viento los derribo uno a uno, asta que solo cinco de ellos quedaron, se detuvo un momento a mirar al resto tenían las caras pálidas y lucían nerviosos pero en sus ojos aun se miraba un odio profundo por ella.

\- Tal como se los prometí seria rápido.

Pese a lo frío de su voz sentía un fuerte pesar en su alma y cuerpo un dolor que la hacía sentir muy cansada pero debía mantenerse firme ya que si sus agresores notaban aquello bien podrían encontrar una manera de contraatacar.

-Bastarda! Hipócrita! como puedes seguir con tu vida después de haber cometido tantas atrocidades en el pasado... como se posible que puedas comer o dormir tranquila?!

-Vamos! Contesta!- grito otro

En ese instante Riven se paralizo y por un momento recordó las muchas veces en las que la idea rondo por su cabeza... quitarse la vida, pero simplemente no podía concretar el acto y recordó también las mucha veces que se pregunto por que no lo podía hacer. En ese instante un terrible dolor recorrió su cuerpo y cuando bajo su mirada vio un cuchillo clavado a su estomago lo saco lentamente evitando pensar en el intenso dolor que le había provocado aquella pequeña arma ya que no solo había herido la carne si no... su alma, una vez el cuchillo estuvo fuera llevo rápidamente una mano en la herida para evitar que saliera mas sangre y tiro al suelo el arma, en ese momento uno de los jonianos exclamo.

\- Por Jonia!

Y sus compañeros restantes se unieron a el tanto en el grito como en el ataque. Sin saber por que Riven respondió de la misma manera con un grito y se lazo sobre ellos, tenia que acabar con ellos en un solo movimiento y sabia como hacerlo pero primero tenia sobrevivir a la embestida que tenia enfrente; así que rápidamente una extraña energía la cubrió de los ataques lo logrando evadirlos ahora debía seguir con su plan y pese al dolor de su estomago, con un movimiento rápido se aparto generando una gran distancia que tenia entre ellos, evitó el dolor que sentía en su estomago y se concentro... de la nada una luz verde broto la espada rota y fragmento a fragmento la espada de reconstruyó, ante la mirada atónita de los hombres que tenia enfrente y antes que pudieran siquiera reaccionar la chica hizo un movimiento con la espada y tan rápido como un ráfaga de aire que apaga la luz de una vela... una ráfaga de viento termino con sus vidas.

Riven los observo un instante la destrucción que haba causado y cayo de rodillas pero no había tiempo para eso, respiro profundamente levantándose torpemente comenzó a caminar, pensaba si este seria su final no tenia como curarse y la herida sangraba mucho... no era eso lo que deseaba... morir por fin para escapar de sus pesadillas de una vez y para siempre... tal vez por fin los dioses la había escuchado y había llegado su momento... tal vez por fin podría descansar. Así que camino en la oscuridad esperando que esta la engullera y acabará con todo, para poder estar en paz por toda la eternidad.


	2. Un hombre sin suerte (parte 1)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4a28cf2e2e20056eec24be7960df2356"Yasuo llevo a su boca un poco de alcohol que tenía en su cantimplora de cuero no sabía muy bien… que demonios sabia peor que mal, detestaba aquel alcohol barato que había robado del vagabundo la noche anterior pero era lo único que tenía desde hacía meses ya extrañaba también una buena cama pero para alguien con su suerte lo más cercano a una buena cama era un montón de paja… su vida en resumen era un asco. Lo peor de caso es que no tenía idea alguna hacia donde se dirija, aun que aquel sendero que recorría aquella mañana era bastante… agradable el olor a humedad lo relajaba y la tranquilidad le hacía recordar a Jonia debía agradecer a la gran tormenta de la noche anterior. Si hacia memoria la última vez que se había detenido fue cuando conoció a esa niña de nombre raro y de extraños poderes de tierra... se hacía llamar una tejedora de piedra de nombre Taliyah; el conocerla había sido un mero accidente ya que mientras él bebía alcohol robado como de costumbres, ella estaba practicando su particular habilidad y unas de las rocas que lanzo le había dado de lleno en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente cerca de medio día. Cuando se había despertado la niña tenía un rostro bastante preocupado al igual que el resto de su familia; en forma de disculpa la madre de la niña habían insistido en que sé quedara a comer y no lo había aceptado de no ser por él que había oído rugir su estómago aquella vez llevaba cerca de dos días sin comer nada y ni hablar de cómo dormía en la fronteras de Shurima en donde solo había dos cosas… agua salada y piedras. La comida según recuerda había sido un poco diferente de lo que se esperaba… la chica… Taliyah era muy curiosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd6f28ca097554cd150f1ea32a689ff5"- Entonces de dónde vienes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="921680ea5a80fe7d569fb84978dd09c0"Me pregunto Taliyah, mientras comíamos algo parecido a una sopa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c91c972f3cba3b54af07a33c6f0ec1f"-De ninguna parte, solo soy un viajero… buscando a alguien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ebedb3ec39540abe8925e97cb3d373a"La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida y dijo casi gritando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="960115921a043a9a14652efba7ea52da"- ¡Viajero! fabuloso eso quiere decir que has visto muchos lugares ¿¡verdad!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="315e38d6ed4e939c177c40dd3f9df3c6"-...Pues sí, es visto lugares y ciudades muy interesantes/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4e4d5a69ba19a75b57a0a3a9756c9f7"-Wooou genial y dime ¿también haz visto una ciudad en medio del desierto?- al decir esto parecía cada vez más y más exaltada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ae2d07858c2e31477fa1312d750cd42"Antes de que el pudiera contestar, la madre de la niña le interrumpió diciéndole que me dejara comer tranquilo que todo esa locura de una ciudad en medio del desierto era más que una fantasía. Taliyah solo bajo la cabeza y siguió comiendo, pero el fuego en su mirada parecía no disminuir en ella. Debía admitirlo aquella niña tenía un gran espíritu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d046b891ef2813b6bed914d00a6bfd7c"Llegada la noche de aquel día según recuerda había decidido salir a recorrer la aldea antes de dormir, aunque poco tenia de aldea más bien era solo carpas, al parecer el pueblo de Taliyah era una tribu nómada shurimana era sin lugar a dudas una comunidad bastante tranquila y amable, suponía que las carencias de un hogar y el tener que ir de un lugar a otro los obligaba a ser personas humildes lo que los diferenciaba un poco de los jonianos que eran un tanto cerrados y presumidos. Si su situación fuera diferente se hubiera quedado con ellos pero encontrar al asesino del anciano era su única prioridad, mientras seguía paseando entre las muchas caraps noto que la niña lo seguía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0566f912d06635f5c755a6330a4c4455"Yasuo se llevó la mano a la lugar donde la roca le había golpeado aquella vez aun que ya no tenía nada, no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa, hace tanto que no reía que creía ya haberlo olvidado. Yasuo se detuvo al observar un saliente que extrañamente se había formado en un pequeño montículo de tierra y decidió detener su camino momento y sentarse es está, los recuerdos del entrenamiento con Taliyah se le vinieron a la mente, ella estaba escondida detrás de una roca mirándolo con detenimiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e39f624576ba77a893f0fc4d627f9be7"-Y dime de que quieres hablar, niña -Taliyah sorprendida salió apenada de su escondrijo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="530678ff7c4acc12b25c7f0629e35e11"-Bueno creo que ya sabes la repuesta - sonrió/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ed1d4a669e2b4205f5e26d9661e3666f"Le contó si bien una mentira a medias acerca de la ciudad ya que solo había escuchado rumores. Aun no entendía muy bien por qué no le había dicho la verdad… tal vez porque en ella veía un meta a seguir. Aún recuerda como la niña abrió los ojos y en una explosión de felicidad le abrazo lo cual le sorprendió, pero con la misma rapidez que lo soltó; lo que paso después fue un larga y rara conversación de si podía ella o no derrota a las criaturas que habitaban en el desierto… hasta que llego un punto en donde ella lo reto aun duelo. Aun podía recordar como repentinamente la tierra bajo sus pies había comenzado a vibrar y las rocas empezaron a rodear a la Taliyah el por su parte había desenvainado su espada y clavado en la tierra tomando entre sus manos únicamente su saya, Taliyah según recuerda se sorprendió por su acción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eea008054c00ff5f08b623b42f352137"-¿Qué? No utilizaras tu espada/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93dcd1b41524401813334d3653e4abb3"-No la necesito, al menos no contra ti/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efcd33209f684135ce7c322591f55395"Molesta e insultada Taliyah comenzó a arrojarle rocas, pero el simplemente las esquivo una a una mientras se iba acercando más y más. El rostro de Taliyah al ver aquello había sido lo más gracioso que había visto en mucho tiempo ya que comenzó a perder el control de su poder y las rocas empezaron a salir volando hacían diferentes lados/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d60c5d77ae0676ee82f92e4bea02e05"-No, te acerques más!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="db9f2033318bad2d7095dbc74b446450"-Que ¿pasa acaso estás perdiendo el control?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="836e9bed9dd49f3bf8eb404b496e1d75"Le sorprendió bastante que después de escuchar eso Taliyah se concentró en una gran roca que lanzo hacia él, tuvo que crear con su saya una barrera de viento para detenerla. Ella por su parte había quedado completamente perdida en su técnica, así que simplemente tuvo que caminar y ponerle en la garganta su saya reclamando su victoria quien asustada por aquello había caído al suelo, de echo por alguna razón él se había molestado por aquello incluso aun podía recordar lo que había platicado después de eso. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b0fbf3466a3edf63a5552a64cd79e0a4"-En medio de una pelea no puedes hacer eso niña… si fuese una espada ya estarías muerta. Te dije que no tienes la capacidad para sobrevivir si vas hacia allá, es mejor que te quedes con tu familia, olvida esa ciudad si vas solo morirás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8bdedffa3a95d92d5cc8b87e423a3d84"-¡No! Es mi deber… tengo este poder por una razón… para ayudar a mi gente a recuperar nuestro hogar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e690ede8e11dc0bcbe0cb4df0318cefc"Al recordar esto Yasuo nuevamente se sintió identificado con la chica incluso si ya no estuviera con ella, tal vez por eso no había dudado en entrenarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ce2014e110bee9f06be835e445748bfd"-Muy bien, si es lo que quieres, entonces mañana empezaremos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6afc730bb1bbe59dbc0496b3d6259fa"-¿Empezar?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06996f2d9255da3a12d7022816ebee65"-Te ayudare a mejorar niña, tienes potencial y tu sueño me agrada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="966518765300ff58f00cd849bb204ec1"Los primeros días según recordaba Taliyah había terminado exhausta, sucia y llena de moretones debido a los golpes que le propiciaban con su saya cada que fallaba en evitar que él se acercara, fue hasta que una noche en la misma saliente de siempre la chica le preguntó sus defectos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="55ee08c16c25fb3c80f9a0456466c948"- ¿Maestro? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ya te dije que no me llames maestro... Talibr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Entiendo, maestro... Amm Yasuo ¿Que es lo que hago mal? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Taliyah había protestado bastante cuándo le dijo aquello según ella por que el no quería enseñarle de verdad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd599bf63a59795a4a5e6fa55bbc205c"- ¿Acaso alguien te enseño como respirar? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- ¿Que? No entiendo br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Si ¿Quien te enseño a respirar? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Amm supongo que nadie. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Cuando respiras lo haces de manera inconsciente, no esperas que alguien te diga que lo hagas, ni te detienes y piensas en que lo tienes que hacer. Es lo mismo con tu habilidad yo no puedo decirte hacían donde lanzar las rocas y si te mantienes quieta en un solo lugar, pensando hacia donde se moverá me moveré jamas vas a mejorar... tal vez funcione con alguien sin entrenamiento y con suerte con algunos despistados pero con un rival que se sepa mover eres como una "roca" fácil de patear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74087ce9b58c7e41ceccc58bfcba6872"Después de haberle dicho aquello Taliyah había comenzado según recuerda a moverse más pero entre mas rápido se movía mas difícil era para ella levitar rocas y lanzarlas hacía el de manera correcta lo único entretenido era que le costaba mas acertarle un golpe; así paso los días hasta que después de caer exhausta, sucia y golpeada cerca de mediodía le volvió a preguntar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa0a659bec1295ca7473e2135b94fcaa"-¿Que es lo es lo que estoy haciendo mal? Ya me muevo más incluso intento pensar menos en la hora de hacer evitar las rocas... pero… -dio un gran suspiro -no logró darle ni un solo golpe a un. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Es es porqué aun no entiendes el concepto del la respiraciones. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yasuo recordó haberse sentado al lado de la chica que lo miraba y escucha style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Cuando respiras no lo haces de una manera agita y rápida de echo es contraproducente a la hora de pelear ya que te desgastas mas rápido. En resumen fuerzas tu propia habilidad a obedecerte al ir mas rápido de lo que tu puedes controlar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f8cdc92254ad62a60d04375a8f132db0"- Ok... entiendo pero como solucionó eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="364c70471f9161a5f7175697236c521d"- Tu misma lo haz dicho eres una tejedora y según lo que yo se "un tejedor no fuerza el hilo con el que teje una prenda, si no que lo moldea para crear cosas hermosas y asombrosas" . Si el tejedor fuerza el hilo este puede romperse y volver la prenda inservible. Yo me en envuelvo en el viento como si uno solo ser y respeto su voluntad ya que al igual que yo este esta vivo, tu por el contrario estas doblegando a la tierra a que te haga caso... a moverse como tu te mueves no le estas respetando. Taliyah permaneció callada mirando hacia el claro cielo de aquel atardecer. Los días después de aquella platica Taliyah había decidido entrenar por su cuenta y hasta que estuviera lista no entraría con el, mientras tanto él ayudaba como podía en la aldea ya sea ahuyentando a animales salvajes o a gente poco agraciada entré otras cosas hasta que un día Taliyah le pidió nuevamente entrenar con el. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Entonces estas lista, para terminar otra vez en el suelo Tali. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Esta vez no ocurría eso maes... Yasuo. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Ya lo style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Se encontraron de frente nuevamente en un silencio que fue roto cuando la tierra tembló y las rocas comenzaron a levitar entorno a Taliyah. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- y aquí vamos de nuevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f2a5aa3f78c18d59b3982b43eea444e"Recodo a haber dicho aquello confiado de que la chica cometería los mismo errores que antes se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando la chica comenzó a "danzar" mejor dicho bailar mientas le arrojaba rocas con un velocidad y precisión incluso tuvo que usar el viento para moverse más rápido. Fue un espectáculo increíble Taliyah brincaba, giraba y se movía de un lado mientras que el bailaba a su ritmo sin poder hacer nada para acercarse o bueno no fue hasta que se ella bajo el ritmo debido al cansancio que el logro por fin acercarse lo suficiente como para ponerle fin al encuentro que sorpresa se había llevado cuando descubrió que era una trampa, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y confiado de su victoria salio despedido hacia atrás por una roca que había salido del suelo cayendo de espaldas una vez se levanto la danza de la chica continuo hasta que el uso un muro de viento otro gran error ya que no había notado lo que estaba sus pies que en cuanto las había pisado habían reventado en miles de pedazos de no haber sido por su escudo de viento el ataque lo abría herido. La pelea terminó después de aquello con Taliyah en el suelo exhausta quejándose de que todo lo que había entrenado no había servido para golpearle ni una sola vez, a lo que el le había contestado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6f375bfd865e67837c82c4271069eb7a"- Eso es por la diferencia de experiencia en batalla Tali. No te preocupes con el tiempo iras aprendiendo aun más, pero sera sin mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2c363e0090d1339737ce81b3a7be7633"-¡¿Que?! Ya te iras pero... aun no e aprendiendo nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="940a2b11f79e1da71258cde79a5abcdc"- Eso es lo que tu piensas niña pero con solo dos consejos que te di aprendiste mas de lo que esperaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df7b9161d77ca7a77cb12e30904c3afb"Aun recuerda la tristeza en el rostro de la chica cuando le dijo esas palabras, pero no podía quedare más tiempo al final le había dicho ultimas palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d87e91666ba21f21f555b0489ef5880"- Tienes un enorme potencial Taliyah para tu edad, sigue entrenando y llegaras a ser incluso mas fuerte que yo... "Incluso la tempestad mas fuerte no puede derribar a la montaña mas dura, podrá herirla pero jamas destruirla"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d36eb8c2a44a5df4308a7e4f75da2965"Taliyah no dijo nada mas y solo se limito nuevamente a mirar el atardecer, a l mañana siguiente el se había ido sin decir adiós, algo en el le había dicho que se reencontrarían tarde o temprano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5096b95418882747ace6ff486a68b563"Yasuo bebió lo ultimo que le quedaba de alcohol y dejo la pequeña cantimplora en la saliente y continuó su camino dejado atrás de nueva cuenta el recuerdo de la tejedora de piedra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efc90d8d461fda8fc1815ad899bed3c7"El sol comenzó a ocultarse mientras Yasuo seguía recorriendo el sendero en silencio. Un silenció que poco a poco lo comezón a cuestionar acerca de una única verdad... no sabia bien que hacer, ni a adonde ir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2d5f0f22b360a26b6554d98cafeb8f88"Cuantos tiempo habían pasado desde que había empezado esta travesía; si no hubiera ido a ayudar a su gente a expulsar a los invasores, el viejo no habría muerto; pero no sabia en donde buscar, la única pista que tenia era que al igual que él podía utilizar técnicas de viento, así que comenzó a preguntar por toda Runaterra sin mucho éxito o eso pensaba. No fue si no hasta que un comerciante le hablo sobre una una chica de cabello blanco que le había ayudado con unos bandidos acabando con ellos con una ráfaga de viento de su espada, el nombre que le había dicho era... Riven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5b51a5883c094a274074c4df00875bb"Fue entonces cuando emprendió viaje para encontrarla y después de meses de búsqueda la encontró en un pequeño pueblo cercano a Bandle, donde humanos y yordles comerciaban, la vio sentada en un rincón, observando lo que parecía una especie de representación de algún cuento. Cuando la iba a confrontar algo lo en sus ojos le hizo detenerse, vio ellos soledad y arrepentimiento... mientras abrazaba a su espada rota, pero mientras mas la miraba más sentía que se observaba así mismo. Pero aun con todo aquello no se detuvo tenía que averiguar si ella había sido la culpable o inocente. Así que espero a que ella abandonara el poblado aquel día pero no lo hizo… si no todo lo contrario se quedo hay para ayudar a la demás personas en lo que podía, tal como lo había echo el cuando estaba con Tali, eso hizo que dudará aun mas sobre si ella era culpable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a1026b13f2fccfc63293f87ecc6053a"Los días pasaron hasta que una noche por fin la mujer se marchaba a mitad de la noche; recuerda haberla siguió hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque en donde ella se detuvo para hablar con el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="99831caf401853119c453de6d46b1afc"-Muy bien ¿que quieres? Me estas siguiendo desde hace días, si pretendes robarme te advierto arriesgas tu vida en vano/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="94498b081cbbbc2ed9ce446acab50d2f"Le dijo con una voz tranquila y retadora a la vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3cdde6e48d5d430b475effb50bf5a90"Recordó estar impresionado por la habilidad que tenia tanto así que había salido de su escondite con las manos arriba en forma de burla y con una sonrisa algo que aquella chica no se tomo muy bien, después de eso la platica que continuo fue una bola de insultos entre ellos hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que se largara si no quería terminar muerto... mas bien lastimado y el había sido lo bastante arrogante como para hacerla enojar y comenzar una batalla entre los dos ya que su principal objetivo había sido saber si ella era al igual que el un tejedor del viento, así que había sido lo mas arrogante que podía ser algo que le salia muy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="27a507cbf407fd335fb9ef325d9260dc"La mujer había resultado ser bastante paciente e incluso sus mejores insultos la chica se negaba a pelear con el algo que le llegó fastidiar así que opto por forzar el encuentro desenvainando su katana, salio corriendo hacia ella fue entonces cuando esa aura tranquila que había percibido en ella se transformaba en una hostil pero si llegar a una asesina. Yasuo se detuvo un momento y miro las estrellas que reflejadas en el cielo nocturno. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- No, no era un aura asesina si no mas bien.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5b823b35bf536755fd43b85d217760ba"No podía definir bien aquella aura era extraña incluso ahora que se detenía a pensarlo con más detalle. Pero aun con todo aquello las espadas chocaron y tanto el como ella le vieron a los ojos... esos ojos color rojos e intensos le distrajeron lo cual la chica aprovechó para empujarlo hacia atrás pero el no era ningún novato y con un rápido movimiento de su espada hizo que siguiera de largo para rápidamente contraatacarle con un corte vertical que iba dirigido hacia su columna ya que no le quería matar valla sorpresa se llevo cuando su katana no había cortado nada estaba en lo correcto… ella podía usar el viento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d70704e2d2f58b78adff9396b06d4b56"Para su mala suerte la chica sin titubear se había abalanzado sobre el… ella era fuerte una mujer muy fuerte le costaba parar sus golpes eso que solo estaba utilizando una sola mano... pero eran golpes al azar sin ningún sentido la mujer no tenia ninguna técnica con la espada solo se valía de su agilidad y fuerza. Entonces la chica le lanzo una tajada rápidamente a su lado derecho pero el golpe había sudo demasiado fuerte, tanto que le hizo perder el equilibrio y antes que pudiera reaccionar un segundo golpe fue lanzado a su lado izquierdo lo paro a duras penas con una sola mano. Al recordar aquello le llego un dolor llego a la muñeca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f305a4ccc72594de02943168cf5913f6"- Si que era fuerte. Y ni hablar de las style="box-sizing: border-box;" /que hacia/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6eb0ed8d4836f3596c9d3c18774adc52"Había optado entonces por alejarse de ella cuando le había acertado ese segundo golpe pero rápidamente su plan se había venido a bajón cuando con un salto redujo la distancia entre ambos nuevamente y no solo eso si también estaba apunto de acertarle un tercer golpe. Sin pensarlo o por instinto se impulso hacia adelante ayudado con el viento logrando escapar por uno de sus costados... pero con lo que no contaba era que al caer la chica una ola de poder lo lanzaría de cara al suelo y antes que pudiera pensar en algo o tan siquiera ponerse de pie fue hay donde sintió una enorme acumulación de viento detrás de el pero era un viento totalmente distinto a de el ella lo forzaba hacer su voluntad de reojo recordó haber visto como su espada rota de la chica se rearmaba de la nada y una inmensa presión emanaba de esta, magia y viento… fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que en realidad no era una tejedora como el. Atónito observo como ella se daba la vuelta… y se preparaba para lanzarle otro ataque. Aun lo que si quedo grabado en su memora había sido lo que ella le había dicho antes de lanzarlo una frase cruel y piadosa al mismo tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86f759d2844d9a98df14528b0362ef98"-No preguntare tu nombre y creo es mejor así… no te preocupes no dolerá todo sera rápido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="41f3d11d296b47d43c26037f70d8cf44"Pero la chica había cometido el mismo error que Taliyah "Si no conoces a los demás, pero te conoces a ti mismo, perderás una batalla y ganarás otra" subestimarlo y atacar con todo. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Con un movimiento horizontal de su espada, creo una barrera se viento que desapareció el ataque de la chica la cual quedo estupefacta cuando su ataque desparecido. Aun que si hacia memoria.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ad82149d9a2e6ae7c3b18f874b9693af"- El suelo había quedado destruido antes de que se detuviera con el muro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="03d9155285c5f925680f51b8cfbf2635"Una técnica poderos y destructiva realmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f17627d84ae058a8ea2a97477177254b"Después de eso el había huido y ella no le siguió, a partir de ese entonces Riven de haba vuelto su objetivo, si bien ella no era una tejedora su espada podía usar el viento por lo cual era una candidata a culpable lastimosamente la mujer era demasiado elusiva e inteligente sabia que él estaba tras de ella así que ahora se queda menos tiempo en un poblado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5b22161a5100406cacfc39405c73dbb"- Pero no importa a donde corras Riven... Te encontrare de nuevo tarde o temprano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="510d0931888a6c21e6282dcbe77a4015"Dicho aquello disfruto de la brisa nocturna del sendero./p 


	3. Un hombre sin suerte (parte 2)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4c813ef4e40d5081823ae33082237f2"La luna estaba en el punto mas alto aquella noche lo cual iluminaba por completo el sendero era una agradable noche no cabía la menor duda. Yasuo continuo caminado un par de minutos hasta que vio a lo lejos a una chiquilla dormida al lado del camión al parecer se había refugiado de la tormenta y se había quedado dormida, por muy vago e irresponsable que fuera, no podía dejar a una chiquilla en medio de la nada, lo mejor era despertarla. Pero algo lo detuvo antes de decirle una palabra la manta que la cubría lucia sucia, desgastada y vieja como si.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90690c22f077d816c09bf2afc146bc15"- Hubiese viajado mucho tiempo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fed2111eb0148c392596b648a4f42cf7"No solo eso al parecer también había ceniza de una fogata aun que estas ya estaban frías, la chiquilla venia acompañada la pregunta aquí era ¿donde estaba la persona que venia con ella? Sin más le hablo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="553176206627fd1268ae3a2db65de66d"-¡Hey! chiquilla despierta, este no es un buen lugar para dormir aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9facb5e016ff7b6142c8b18fc0ccd055"La niña poco apoco se despertó y al verlo abrió las ojos de par en par, antes que el pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido; la niña le hizo una pregunta de una manera muy exaltada ¿cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormida? y antes que el pudiera contestar, ella salio corriendo hacia el sendero fue hay cuando lo noto los zapatos y la vestimenta no lucían desgastados, estaba algo sucios pero para nada en comparación que la manta además por al extraña razón la chiquilla parecía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a66d9c5de0083d85f4f8d631e1c3cd7d"-¿joniana?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cbc29b7f283daab0070c1d0a3d06a674"No, era imposible ¿por que una niña joniana estaría aquí? Su mirada volvió a donde estaba dormida con anterioridad. Ella había olvidado la manta era extrañó demasiado pero era mejor evitar problemas, sin mas decidió continuar su camino, al memos ahora sabia que había un pueblo cerca pero mientras mas caminaba un olor muy familiar le empezó a llegar a la nariz, uno que no pensó volver a oler desde aquella guerra así que apresuro un poco el paso. Cuando llego a lo alto de la colina por fin logro ver el pueblo pero para su sorpresa no había ningún rastro de luz o habitantes y sintió algo peor en el aire… el viento comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte solo había sido un aviso... una verdadera tormenta se acercaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c0f2cc99ff0151b120aabfe0f3a57ac5"-Maldición, sera mejor que me apresure esta vez un árbol no me va servir como refugio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78212d2729ec921854095886f3ab56d7"Sin mas comenzó a correr los pocos metros que lo separaban del pueblo, pero al llegar lo primero que logro ver fue a la chiquilla parada en la entrada con lágrimas en los ojos a continuación levanto la vista y comprendió sus lágrimas. Al rededor de diez u once cuerpos por todo el pueblo sin vida tal vez más ...tal vez menos y todos ellos llevaban una especie de armadura bastante singular... la había visto antes pero no recordaba dónde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d806e7d4ceb5ee8cd95d7c689837033"Las dudas comenzaron a crecer aun mas en la mente de Yasuo la chiquilla, la manta, las cenizas... joniana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04991bc52f3b9a999a8cbe8292c4c803"- Dime niña ¿por quien derramas esas lágrimas? algún familiar tuyo esta entre los cadáveres/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="21cdf3a0d23c9e4eb9a32b962b753f4c"Era obvió... pero estaba mas interesado en saber quien había echo aquello y por que, no era el momento de ser condescendiente con la chiquilla y suponía que a ella era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="64d22ba536d33abaa3c9880732681187"-Sabes de alguien que tuviera algo encontrar de los tuyos… ya sabes los jonianos?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f28f7bfead05ea8bf7e2dff7031683f8"Ninguna palabra salía de ella y era comprensible no era fácil para un niño ver que sus padres, amigo estaban ahora muertos, pero no tenia la paciencia ni la consideración por alguien que apenas conocía incluso si era niña./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="566e6abe6de843fd313bf5149800ef5b"-Contesta niña de lo contrarió no sabré que hacer y seguiré mi camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8af535efcb2e27c73fe36fb100a25f5f"-Fue la chica de pelo blanco/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d8db3fd37319cc1efbc461a50050f52"Riven... por fin después de tanto tiempo, por fin la había encontrado una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro pero rápidamente desparecido cuando la chiquilla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="84491b774c75ec3b54193e6f61c9d774"- Ella los mato...a mi papá... a sus amigos... yo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d8ab74cfcc65781d3f3e130d96ec8b50"Al decir esto la chiquilla se desmayo por un momento pensó dejarla en aquel lugar pero no era alguien tan cruel así que la br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /levanto y la dejo en cima de una pila de paja que había en el establo vacío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="35db6fec15a70457ab187915ce409827"-Así que por fin te muestras como eres ¿no Riven?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="076baff0c729173a992af2d7ad0efbd6"De nuevo en la calle del pequeño pueblo observo a los cadáveres pero pese a haber dicho aquellas palabras algo en él le seguía diciendo que era imposible que ella los hubiera matado sin una razón, incluso se le vino nuevamente a la mente cuando ella se había negado a atacarlo aun cuando el había sido un arrogante total con ella. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Los uniformes eran los que mas curiosidad causaban en el, juraba que los a había visto en algún lugar antes pero donde... llevo una mano a su sien... le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza, detestaba… las cosas complicadas no era un idiota eso lo tenia claro simplemente era muy vago como para estar resolviendo cosas como aquella prefería arreglarlo con sus espada. Al final y luego de pensarlo mucho por fin logrado recordar donde había vistos esos uniformes… eran los que usaban los esclavistas noxianos, recordaba haberlos visto en la ultima gran batalla entre Jonia y Noxus había salvado a unos prisioneros que estaban siendo llevados en jaulas por tipos vistiendo con ese uniforme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="53e72eb80e7031228c6b3cbc5e5aa0b6"-En conclusión, la chiquilla es joniana... de padres esclavista y Riven los había matado cuando intentaron capturarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="944cee6d6fb357d862129247d2fc3c9b"Al decir estas palabras para si un peso se le quito de sus hombros o lo fue hasta que vio un rastro de sangre entre y aunque estaba mezclada con el lodo se podía ver que era bastante y se hacia cada vez menor mientras mas se ha cercaba al bosque que estaba cercano del pueblo. solo una persona podía haber salido del pueblo con vida sin pensárselo más comenzó a correr./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f67913c6ed07a37785a4953acd01b96"-¡Maldición! No te mueras.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd1a81df74b42cd5cb7e7b8fb02c09ba"La encontró tirada no muy lejos del pueblo y eso era bueno ya que el aire comenzaba a volverse mas violentó la tormenta estaría hay en cuestión de minutos; al tocarla para darle la vuelta la sintió un poco fría pero para su buena fortuna ella aun respiraba, bajo la vista y vio la herida en el estomago era algo profunda tal vez por eso aun estaba viva sin embargó si no hacia algo rápido para cerrarla la perdería y con ella todas las respuestas que anhelaba escuchar. Sin perder mas tiempo la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo de nuevo al pueblo si había una oportunidad de salvarla... el la tomaría./p 


End file.
